


why don't we go somewhere only we know

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Snow, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: They were the blemish amongst the pure white, huddled together as the planet tried to pull them apart with sub-zero temperatures.





	why don't we go somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/gifts).



> unbeta-d but i hope you enjoy this treat! <3
> 
> prompt: Rey and Kylo sharing an emotional "1st time" moment (can be anything - food, music, sex)

She was there because the Force called her there. Upon further research, Ilum was once a planet rich with kyber. Now with the outpost abandoned and veins of kyber mined dry, there was no reason to visit the ice desert planet. Rey could tell she was the first to set foot on the frigid planet in years, a thick layer of snow stretching for miles without a single mark.  

If anything, her eyes stung from the sheer white before her. Still in the Millenium Falcon cockpit, she pulled her coat closer to her and braced herself for the bitter climate outside. She had no idea where to go, randomly landing the ship in a field of snow, hoping she would just _know_ once she started walking.

Coming from an arid, desert planet, Rey had to admit that she was curious to see and feel snow. She wasn’t even sure if she was excited, stomach twisting into knots as the cargo bay door lowered, only to be immediately blinded from the colorless environment outside. She floundered around with her palm shielding her eyes from the harsh light.

Moment later, armed with her green-lensed goggles from Jakku, she marched out into the glittering snow, ready to see what the fuss was about.

...only to fall face first into the thick snow, ice crystals slowly melt from her body heat and causing her to sink even more. She sat - _crawled_ \- up to her knees, teeth chattering as there was a sudden breath of wind, chilling her soon-to-be soaking clothes. Her coat wasn’t thick enough, she realised, blindly scrambling to her feet to rush back to the Falcon through the condensation of her goggles. .

She pouted as she perched on the Falcon’s steps, arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them tightly to her chest to warm herself. She didn’t understand what was so ‘fun’ about playing the snow; the holos she watched were lies! Like a Lothcat, she extended her foot to scoop some snow with the curve of her boot. Less than a second and she could already feel the frosty crystals melting through her boot and seeping into her socks. Grimacing, she brought her foot back up and pulled off her warm, thick glove.

Rey sharply sucked in some air at the chilling air, her throat seizing from the sudden inhalation of ice. Trying not to choke, she poked at the small mountain of snow before her, her finger just able to bend to nudge the ice dust.

It was...softer...than she expected it to be. There was no resistance, now a hole on the side of her snow mountain. She smiled and shook off the snow. Making sure her gloved hand was gripping the ship banister, Rey leaned over to scoop a large ball of snow into her uncovered hand. She could feel her red fingers stiffen but was too focused on collecting the sparkling dust.

The wind had stopped howling, bathing her in complete silence that she didn’t notice Ben appear before her. With a pile of snow in her hand, she let out a small puff of vapor, gasping softly at his appearance. He looked ridiculous in full black attire, surrounded by white that came up to his knees.

“What are you doing?” he asked, totally unaware that he was buried in snow.

Completely unfazed by him, she smooshed her hands together, relishing at how the snow compacted into a disc. “Have you seen snow before?” she asked, ignoring his question.

“Hmm,” he hummed, stroking his chin as he recalled memories. “Once, when I was a child, but it wasn’t like this place. The snow looks soft here.” A scowl appeared on his face. “The place I visited wasn’t like this. The snow was more like...panels of ice and it was discouraged to go outside before it was cleaned up. And there was also a lot of dirt so I don’t think I’ve ever seen snow this...white,” he finished lamely. He looked around awkwardly, as if desperate to see her surroundings.

“It’s nice,” she said quickly. “It’s too bad you can’t see it.”

He hummed again and took a step forward, promptly falling face first into the snow, just as she had done.

Rey burst out laughing at Ben’s hair falling over his face, dripping from the rapidly melting snow. All she could see was his frown, the rest of his face covered by his hair. Hoisting herself to her feet, she ran up the stairs and retrieved a towel. Snow crunched loudly under her feet as she waded towards him. “Here,” she said, squatting so she was eye level with him. She draped the towel over his head and pressed her palms against his crown, half wanting to rub into his hair, and half wanting to stay perfectly still to savor the fact that the Force allowed them to connect.

_He was really here._

Ilum was freezing, but a fever surged through her body, making it unbearably hot. Ben watched her from behind his curtain of hair as she pulled off her fogged goggles in irritation, and reached up to grab the towel himself, his fingers bumping along her knuckles. Neither moved, both continued to stare at each other as their fingers caressed one another. His fingers were soft and warm while hers were stiff and cold, despite the uncomfortable heat rising up her cheeks. He took her hand in his, thumb rubbing circles into the palm of her hand in an attempt to warm her. Bringing his other hand to his lips, he used his teeth to rip off his glove and cupped her cold cheeks. His touch brought more warmth to her face, despite the cold air making the tip of her nose freeze.

“You should wear more clothes. Ilum can get quite cold at night,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her nose. His full lips practically encompassed her nose, his mouth warming her tingling skin.

Suddenly, he pulled her close, her body moving effortlessly through the soft snow, and wrapped his heavy cloak around her, protecting her from the skin-seeping cold and hiding them from the entire galaxy. They were in their own little world, noses bumping and lips aligning.

He was like a spiced beverage, her body instantly becoming flushed, and skin now clammy - something she couldn’t attribute to the weather. Snowflakes started falling over them like feathery sugar-dust, but neither took notice. They were the blemish amongst the pure white, huddled together as the planet tried to pull them apart with sub-zero temperatures. Eventually they got to their feet, Ben’s arm around her shoulder and Rey still under his cloak. The pair made their way back to the ship, snow melting from their body heat alone and clearing a path for them to travel.

She wondered how long they could maintain the connection before he was whisked away back to his First Order, but cut off that train of thought before she got too saddened. He was there now, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
